


[愛莉希亞休斯]エリシアのアップルパイ

by graygraygray



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygraygray/pseuds/graygraygray





	[愛莉希亞休斯]エリシアのアップルパイ

愛莉希亞今年十三歲了。今年正是要去中學的年紀，她在數學方面的表現特別優異，已經開始學習二年級的課程。除了數學，她也對料理抱持著濃厚的興趣，或許是因為她有一個擅於料理的媽媽。前些日子溫莉姊姊來到中央市玩的時候，愛莉希亞還親自烤了蘋果派給大家吃。（雖然媽媽有在旁邊幫忙）愛莉希亞問：「這次愛德華哥哥沒有來嗎？」溫莉嚥下嘴裡的餡料，笑著說：「嗯──大概又去哪裡旅行了吧。」

愛莉希亞嘟著嘴說：「愛德華哥哥總是喜歡到處跑！」

「沒關係啦，」溫莉說，「他就是這種人嘛。」

媽媽則笑咪咪地說：「唉呀，就算愛德華不在身邊，溫莉也能感受到他的愛呢。」

「啊！愛莉希亞，真的好好吃啊！再給我一塊吧！」溫莉連忙說。

愛莉希亞把她做的另外一塊蘋果派小心翼翼地放進野餐籃裡，等到溫莉的孩子們午睡起來後，五個人一起出門了。她提著野餐籃，媽媽捧著一束花，溫莉則牽著孩子們，他們在街口招了一輛車，聊著鬧著，很快地便抵達目的地。天氣很好，草地乾燥，吹著涼風，爸爸的墳前已經站著兩道人影。

愛莉希亞從小就認識羅伊叔叔了。現在羅伊叔叔是這個國家裡數一數二的重要人物，但愛莉希亞每年都會在爸爸忌日這天見到他。在她的眼裡，羅伊叔叔和爸爸總是串連在一起的。羅伊叔叔轉過身，他身旁的莉莎阿姨笑了笑，點頭示意。他們都沒有穿軍服。

「久疏問候。」羅伊說，先向媽媽和溫莉分別打過招呼，微微低下身子向她說：「愛莉希亞現在成長為一位優雅的淑女了呢。」

「是啊，我現在會烤蘋果派了呢！」愛莉希亞舉起手上的野餐籃遞到羅伊面前。

「真是太厲害了。」羅伊稱讚道，摸了摸她的頭。「葛蕾希亞女士親手教出來的，味道肯定也是沒有話說。」

連愛莉希亞都看得出來羅伊叔叔有些欲言又止，但終究還是把話吞回去了。一時之間他們都安靜不語，只聽見其他來掃墓的人們的談話聲跟風吹在臉頰上的聲音。不過沉默來得突然，也很短暫，媽媽輕輕將花束放到另外兩束花的旁邊，溫和地說：「謝謝你們總是來看他。」

「哪裡的話。」羅伊說。

愛莉希亞對爸爸的印象，說實在已經很稀薄了。畢竟他去世得早，而當時她年紀也小。但那場葬禮上軍人們將泥土覆上棺材的一幕是她童年記憶中特別深刻的一幕，一鏟又一鏟，扔進坑洞裡，愛莉希亞記得沙土飛揚與掉落的聲音。她也絕不會忘記：爸爸永遠愛她，就像她永遠愛著爸爸那樣。

在離別時愛莉希亞把那塊蘋果派送給了羅伊叔叔。對方看起來有些吃驚，笑容裡帶著點苦澀，提著野餐籃，背對著夕陽，只是說：「──謝謝妳，愛莉希亞。」


End file.
